<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotions by Artemis29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712315">Emotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis29/pseuds/Artemis29'>Artemis29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crankiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Comedy, Consensual, Dark Fantasy, Doctors, Ethans has magic, Fantasy, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, darkmark, secret prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis29/pseuds/Artemis29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a secret facility a young man is forced by his family to work with his uncle.<br/>He accepts to escape his controlling family members, for they all carry a secret close to their necks. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for the young man the facility has trapped something unbelievably astonishing "The Dragon". </p>
<p>How will these two lives and secrets interact with each other? <br/>Will it be true?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Contained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan stares out the car window, watching the large trees and unknown signs pass by. Sitting in a small car playing around with his metal teardrop pendant necklace that is currently in the color sad blue, being taken further away from his dream and goals in life. The evening sun shines at his face, making him close his tired eyes and lean on the warm passenger side door. Closing his eyes, Ethan focuses solely on the sound of the car driving on the freeway, Ethan feels that he can hear a distant howl of the wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ethan!...are you falling asleep in the middle of my important explanation!” screams Walt from the driver side of the car. Walt is Ethan's uncle from his father's side of his family, he is an older gentleman who is a short caucasion male in his late 50s, with white hair, and goatee. He is currently wearing all black clothing and small circle glasses. Walts pendant is disguised as three black pearls attached to a black thick string holding it closely around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan slowly and annoyily opens his eyes and sits up properly. Straightening out his dark blue shirt and brushing brown hair with his hands.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...uncle Walt” Ethan says while rubbing his eyes with his fists</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mustn’t for it is really important since this will be your job this season” Walt states sternly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Ethan says nothing and looks back out the window, upset about his life turning out like this. Walt feeling the sadness of his niece he says “You know this is for the best-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the Best!? The best would let me choose my life decisions for once and not force me to follow your guys footsteps of ‘Proper success’! ” argued Ethan, his pendant is now a blood red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There were so many choices for you to choose from. You had scholarships from many schools and even after you decided not to attend college there were still many opportunities from the Navy, FBI, a few top companies and the Marines!…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not-” Ethan says in a grumpy whisper</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-For heaven sakes Ethan, the CIA was willing to groom you to become the next director of central intelligence” said Walt “Yet you want to become an actor” in a mocky tone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.. But it you guys just give me a chance I could!-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-We know you can get far, we all could've. But you have the most grip of the skill,than all of us. You have the power to affect people around you, you can use it in so many different ways.Yet you are so dedicated to using it for selfish reasons.” Walt states angrily pointing at Ethans pendant</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I can’t just keep using my skill to manipulate and benefit others,” said Ethan, playing around with the pendant that has returned to blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can use it to help others, Ethan!” Walt says in a upsetting tone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh like you!, who…is...um”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ethan, do you know what I do for a living?” Walt asks narrowing his eyes at Ethan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan looks away from his uncle with shame and says “No...not really”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...you are about to,” Walt says pointing to a strange security check in the middle of nowhere. They stopped directly in front of the white plank with a small red stop sign in the middle of it, it looked abandoned and not well kept. Ethan was about to ask why they stopped when all of a sudden Walt puts his hand out of the car and taps lightly on the door 5 times with his index finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Ethan, everything is under control and don’t freak out okay, You know you don't have the strongest grip of your powers”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know but why would I freak out?-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From nowhere six guards with guns come charging and surround the black car, pointing their guns at Walt and Ethan. All of the men are wearing futuristic black steel heavy armor and helmets that cover their eyes. Ethan is frozen in fear and is starting to sweat intensely, meanwhile his uncle Walt is in a laid back position and is amused in how Ethan has reacted. After what felt like a decade for Ethan, one of the armed men who had a bigger build than the rest. Ethans pendant turns gray, fear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your stance in this facility!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its...Fuck off officer Sime” shouted Walt back to the soudier from the car with a small hint of fear. Walt looks at Ethan, motioning him to take deep breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is your name?” he shouted, in a war likeness way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's none of your goddamn business, how about that” Walt mocks. Ethan is still white as a ghost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Ethans surprise the  soldier who spoke so aggressively a few seconds ago started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Dr. Nes, you always know what to say to make me laugh” says officer S.E in a joyful tone “Hold your fire men ,welcome back friend. how was your break”. The other men put their guns down as told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, break was fine got into a lot of family issues” Walt said casually</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw that sucks by the way who is that?” asks officer Sime ,as he does the other soldiers all point their guns at Ethan without hesitation. Ethan is back to being pale and has gotten a bonus of starting to hyperolovate as quietly as he can. Walt discreetly put a hand on Ethan's leg secretly trying to calm him down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a new recruit that I’m forced to teach for a while” stated Walt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha, never thought I’ll see the day!” says the officer “Welcome new recruit” he says to Ethan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan can only nod slowly and give a weird small smile, without crying. The head soldier leaves to talk on a micro talkie. While that Ethan cannot muster enough courage yet to ask anything. Walt turns over to see Ethan, Ethan gives a ‘what the fuck is going on’ look at his uncle, Walt just casually shrugs like if it was a normal day. Before either can respond with proper words, two other soldiers go to either side of the card with hand held metal devices that are dejecting green electricity. They scan the entire outer car in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay head on in my friend, see ya dinner time” said Officer Sime as his soldiers started to retreat into the darkness of the thick forest, disappearing instantly. Finally the Officer himself ran back to the forest as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too” screamed Walt back to the Officer. When it was only Walt, Ethan, and the car left on the street. Ethan was about to begin shouting when he felt that the car was going in reverse all of a sudden. Then looking ahead the part of the highway where they were originally at fell not collapsed but it became a steep hill like in the Idiana Jones ride in Disneyland, with a bright white light shining at the bottom. Walt switched gears forward and entered into the unknown. Ethan covered his eyes due to the blinding white light and bit his bottom lip in order to prevent himself from screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ethan open your eyes everything is okay now” Walt said hoping to calm down Ethans nerves. As Ethan opened his eyes he noticed that his uncle is no longer driving and that the car is in some kind of conveyor belt being pulled further into the cave.  Well it's no longer a cave to say it's just a white long room but square blue holograms pointing all around the car not leaving it for a second. One wouldn’t know if they were moving, if the conveyor belt was not there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” ask Ethan rubbing his black jeans to calm his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Home...well for me it is” said Walt “this is where I worked fo the past 30 years now” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait … you go through the car check every single day to get to work and didn't warn me?” Ethan asked in a shocked tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Altcourse not Ethan this facility provides all of its employees with rooming and meals 3 times a day” Walt bragged </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what do you do here?-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-We have ten minutes until we reach the facility” Walt says while ignoring Ethans question. “Ground rules” Walts sparks up “1) do not ever tell anyone your real name, 2) do not ask anyone for their name, 3) hide your pendant under your shirt at all times, 4) do not go on floors without my permission, 5) do not share any personal information about yourself or me ever!...6)! Do not leave my side no matter what!” Walt warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, okay” Ethan says nervously “why can’t I use my full name”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Security reason, here no one truly knows anyone”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“what name do I use?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We tend to use code names or random” states Walt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I go as then”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going by Dr.Nes” Walt stated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” Ethan </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay back have a rest. We still need another seven minutes until we reach the main entrance. We will brainstorm more ideas when we're settled in,” said Walt while pulling his seat back and using his arms to comfort his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan felt to stupid to rest, he felt dumb for never knowing what his uncle did for living. But at the same time Ethan was always very busy with training, his studies, and extra execulier classes. Also to be fair their family always been secretive about themselves and their history with the pendants. Ethan was never really close to anyone of his family members ever since he turned twelve and first received his pendant from his grandmother. As a result family members were jealous or saw him as inadequate or undeserving for it since…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘don't be negative, Ethan’ he thought</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile his uncle was always away, here and they never really bonded. Maybe that can change? Ethan can make that change. Ethan can feel his pendant turned orange signifying hope/happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what do you do here?” Ethan asked curiously and with a soft grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“well...I work a lot with people who are-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt was interrupted by the conveyor belt increasing the speed of the car attached to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whats going on?” asked Ethan as he held on to the handle of the passenger seat car door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, everything will be alright” said Walt “Ethan, hide your pendant in your shirt”. Ethan nods and swiftly hides his pendant that is glowing yellow due to nerves, under his blue shirt.he sees a white wall open in the middle showing a darkness. Ethan instinctively shuts his eyes, as they enter the dark void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back Dr.Nes, we have very important news to share with you” says a female voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan opens his eyes and sees two soldiers one is a female and the other is a male,both have brown hair and eyes. They wear a dark blue long sleeve shirt and pants under their thick black vest. Both have black boots, fingerless gloves, helmets,they have a leather utility belt around their waist with cool tech,and both holding large guns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh I hope it is good news, Dr. Wil” said Walt as he got out of the car onto the cement platform. Ethan follows closely behind his uncle. There is now in this large entrance facility made of dark gray thick cement, the walls with yellow letters and lines on each side of the walls stating ‘Main Entrance’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In between them is an older woman around Walts age but one cannot really tell with the make up she beautifully wears, her attire consists of a red tight dress underneath her lab coat,white ankle strap heels,she has wavy long black hair with one strand of white hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you would love it” says Dr.Wil with a devilish grin on her face. She hands walt a beige folder. As Walt reviews the papers handed to them, the male soldier grabs a black device from his belt and goes toward Walt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arm Dr. Nes” asked the man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes here you go” Walt says while smiling at the man. The man scans his wrist, the small machine says </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“access clear, welcome Dr. Nes” in a robotic female voice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man lets go of Walt's arm but Walt is too distracted by the papers that he is reading to notice. The man starts heading towards Ethan. “Arm” said the man firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?” asked Ethan gesturing to the small box</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man is not pleased with Ethans answer, he holds his gun to Ethan's head; “Dr. Nes and Dr.Wil please get to safety, there's an intruder!”. The woman soldier is instantly behind Ethan with her gun touching his back. Ethan can feel his sweat dripping on the side of his forehead and his hands begin to shake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um he is with me, he’s new... he’ll be working here for a few months” Walt said while snapping his fingers and noticeably failing to keep his excitement from showing on his face. “Can you guys register him for me, i’m a bit busy thank you!” he says while waving goodbye to Ethan and rushing next to Dr.Wil who is now entering into the large main metal gate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“um..Dr.-” says Ethan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine” said Walt reassuring Ethan “I see you at the cantine later for dinner okay bye,Mr.Darling!” Walt rushes off with Dr.Wil like a child expecting a toy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mr.Darling Really!?’ thought Ethan </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come this way, Mr.Darling” said the man.He and the woman put their guns down,they both contracted their guns making it the perfect size to fit in their utility belt. They both block themselves from grinning about Ethan's name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan nods and follows the man, with the woman staying behind him in case he tries anything funny. They led Ethan to a secret side door in the concrete garage, using his arm the man scanned it against the screen that was next to the door. The metal door opened, they let Ethan enter first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ethan enters, he sees a large open office operated by many soldiers, it's almost like a cutting of the edge police station. Everything seemed to be a light blue color and had white floors, the natural light seemed to come through the large windows even though it should be underground. Towards the left there is a large half circle desk with many women wearing the same uniform as the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there I’m officer Rae, I believe this is your first day,” said the woman with a bright smile.  She has brown curly hair in a ponytail and looked like she was in her late 30s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yes” said Ethan, while snapping out of his confusion.Ethan gets closer to the desk where the woman is seated</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ethan can ask a question the man says“He has been recruited by Dr.Nes”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officer Rae rapidly turns on and types into a hologram computer that is secretly hidden behind her desk. “May I have your name,dear?” she asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yes...my name is...Darling” responded Ethan nervously and shyly. Eyeing everything around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The officer smirks and continues to type in her computer faster than before.“Excellent, I have completed your work form. Here is your access pass, don't lose it. Please Follow me to the insert station” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...okay and thank you” Ethan says nervously accepting the linere from her. Ethan desperately resisted the urge to bite his finger nails, but wont since there's a lot of people motoring him.Instead Ethan touched his chest feeling the form of the pendant under his shirt. He and the two guards are led to behind the desk where there is a door saying ‘level 5 use only’.Officer Rae swiftly uses her right arm up to the scanner, opening the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they all entered the new room, it led to a room that looked like a patient room. While Officer Rae is looking for something in the cabinets, Ethan Looks over the linere. Through analyzing it he notices that it had a white card but it only had a large black barcode and a few numbers in the bottom. It confused Ethan since there in a high security building shouldn’t there be better security? Ethan thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ethan can ask why the card only had numbers and no picture, or what kind of security is there in this facility. Ethan feels a hand on each shoulder, when he looks over it he sees that it's the man and woman soldier beside him, holding him. They are both giving him a small pity smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This will be the final step” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan drags his eyes away from the man and woman, to see Officer Rae holding a small white pointy device. This is where Ethan takes a minute to understand what is happening, one can see the gear in his head spinning. When it clicked, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it's the security things you guys have in your arms right, to open the doors and yeah...” said Ethan finally understanding the situation and not liking it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes it is, we will inject a chip into your arms and calves-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you're going to shoot me with that device four times, why?” exclaimed Ethan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inject, I will be injecting a chip.Two will help you open doors and the other two are trackers, for emergencies you know” explained Officer Rae. shrugging her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, will it hurt?” asked Ethan sweating</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What pssh no” she metaphorically waving off Ethan concerns “it will only be a pinch”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay” said Ethan in a high pitch </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan rolled up his sleeves, with his two new friends' hands still on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath he nods to Officer Rae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Officer is grabbing onto Ethans left hand tightly and holds the device needle centimeters away from Ethan's dry skin. This makes Ethan really regret not moisturizing in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to count to three, okay Darling”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...okay” Ethan said, his throat starting to feel tight and eyes feeling watery</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One...Three!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Walts P.O.V</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is what I’m reading true?” asked Walt while rereading the documents</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it's true” said Dr.Wil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spoke while fast walking through gray long halls with white plain floors and bright white lights illuminating their way. Passing heavy armed soldiers and strong iron doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you guys manage to catch it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you jealous?” she says while flipping her black hair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh pssh...yes!” exclaimed Walt “I was at a boring family reunion and...and you were here catching this monster of a man!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha yeah, it was caught during a trip to South Korea specifically at the city of Seoul. I’ll admit there was a lot of casualties, but we were able to outnumber him for once and at the same time keep it low cover” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!, do you know why it was in Seoul?” asked Walt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No clue why, that's why we hurried you here. We were hoping that the best interrogator in the facility could figure it out” said Dr.Wil teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both stopping at an elevator, she scans her arm. The elevator makes a bell sound and opens.Entering Walt presses a few buttons on a control panel. Dr.Wil stands besides Walt in the elevator. The elevator moves, no one can tell if it's going up or down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has it been contained?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“4 days”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit…is that the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-the longest it's been captured, yes” boasted Dr.Wil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator stops on a floor numbered 100. The level is a large square room, dimly lit, with gray railing on the edges of heavy bullet proof glass.In its center a few feet below is the main attraction, in a one way glass closed cage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both exit, entering the level it is filled with a mix of people in white trench coats and soldier uniforms. Everyone on this floor are chatting, congratulating each other and pointing at the creature. Walt abandons Dr.Wil near the elevator, he rushes into the large crowd making his way to the edge of the gray railings.Jumping the railings he lays his palms on the glass in order to get a better view, to the distaste of the head guards who are incharge of the floor.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first Walt couldn’t believe what Dr.Wil was saying, yet the papers and his eyes don’t lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is absolutely amazing, but it was impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walt is witnessing a myth only a few can identify with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in his long career did Walt feel flabbergasted. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After all these years the dragon has finally been contained</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is Chapter 2, <br/>super sorry for the long wait. (*-*')<br/>Also PSA this is written for fun and practice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ethan you need to wake up now” said a snarky unidentifiable female voice, “if not there going to think that they killed you by accident”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan slowly awakens on a white bench. His eyes are filled with a large amount of white blaring light. As his eyes adjust to the light he seems to be in a new area, now Ethan is some kind of a large open multi floor establishment, almost looking like a futuristic research facility.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a lot of people speed walking all around them, soldiers are standing guard equal distance from each other, a majority wear lab coats, some hold laptops or folders, and none of them seem interested or surprised by him sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… what happened” gurgled Ethan, struggling to sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, hello...Welcome to your new job” states a voice with a happy chirpy attitude </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning and trying his hardest to focus on the voice Ethan sees a young girl around his age, a little shorter. She has light blue eyes and short brown hair covered by a dark blue hat, wearing dark blue overalls. She stands next to a man with cocoa colored skin,black hair,and white square glasses, who is also wearing blue overalls. They are very different from the people around them, seemily more normal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey man are you feeling okay?” asked the man “You really had the worst of it”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah” replied Ethan, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” cheered the girl “My code name is Lulu and this is Sy. Who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... I’m-,” Ethan catches himself, he then whispered embarrasilly “...Darling” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, did you say that your code name was Darling?” asked Sy, Ethan nods in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is so cute!” squealed Lulu, almost jumping out of her shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-where are we?” asked Ethan, looking around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the main hall, we think. No one truly knows,” said Sy, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn't matter, let's get you settled” sang Lulu, pulling Ethan by the hand helping him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he stands Ethan feels a wave of dizziness hit him in an instant. Sy hurriedly helps to keep Ethan steady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk to one of many metal doors, Lulu happily opens it with her arm. Slowly but surely Ethan regains his composure and finally walks by himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lets see” says Sy pulling out a phone from his pocket and observing a list of some sorts. “It says that you’ll be rooming with… Dr.Nes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wa… are you sure?” questioned Lulu trying to peer over Sys shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well your room is 202. I’ll check later if there was a mistake” reassured Sy, putting his phone away; to Lulus dismay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walk to his new room, Ethan can’t help but feel like he was a new kid in high-school; being led to his locker and making new friends. But this, this is different; Ethan doesn't even know where he is entirely or what job his ‘family’ just signed him up for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in his thoughts Ethan doesn’t notice that they reached his room, not paying attention to the conversation between Sy and Lulu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were here” cheered Lulu, snapping Ethan out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The metal door is colored white just like the hall, no one can really see the outline if there wasn’t a flickering blue light around it; that automatically turned on when Ethan was near. Besides the door a small blue hologram screen is installed next to it, which reads ‘room 202’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back” Sy stated “You can just use your arm to open the door, it should be installed to your chip” he says gesturing to Ethans arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well are you going to open it?” asked Lulu, staring at Ethan with excitement to see his reaction. “Dr. Nes is one of the top doctors, You’ll probably got a large luxurious room” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,...cool” responded Ethan “So I just scan my arm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, you can even use your legs to open doors, they also have the chip” said Lulu, as Ethan observes his arm. He is suspicious since his arms show nor feels any type of foreign object in his body. Putting aside his suspicion, he put his arm against the screen. “It's good when you’re carrying a lot of things in your hands-” continued Lulu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The metal door opens,the lights of the room turn on once motion is detected. To reveal a small room, almost like a college dorm room one sees in the movies, there is a white bunk bed, a desk, an old office chair, and a built in closet that has a mirror as a door. The most noticeable feature is the stacks of colorful folders, which take up about a majority of the corner of the room; reaching the ceiling. It is the biggest eyesore of the room, Ethan is left speechless. The rest of the room is not messy, thankfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he is the head doctor, so I doubt he really... sleeps in here?” answered Lulu “or sleep at all, it's actually pretty common for doctors here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ethan can further question Lulu's response, Sy returns holding a few items in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here are your new uniforms and a few basic toiletries” Sy hands him a small carboard box and a hanger covered with a plastic blue bag.“if you need more. Just ask me and-” Sy peers around Ethans new room. “-wow... this room... is something”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's already late” says Lulu checking her phone, which is exactly the same model to Sy’s phone “we’ll check on you tomorrow at 10 am, Okay” Lulu waves goodbye and leaves with Sy right behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan enters the room, the metal door closing on its own behind him. He lays his new belongings on the desk. A small clock catching his attention, states ‘1:35am’.He is god smacked by this information since he arrived in this facility around 5pm and was knocked out more than 6 hours. Yet he is still really sleepy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disregarding his need for sleep, Ethan drags himself to the monstrosity of folders. He spots a taped print paper on the wall of foders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Dear Maid or whoever,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please do not touch folders. Important notes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the bottom part of the page there is a smiling face drawn using a pink highlighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethan lets out a little laugh, then climbs up to the top bunk. Where he proceeds to knock out once his head hits the pillow. The lights turn off, after 5 minutes of not sensing motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On another area and level of the Facility, Walt and Dr.Wil are seated in a semi small room filled with pages of notes and large tv with surveillance footage playing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's with this sudden slow pace?....we need answers now!” shouted an older bald doctor, who barged into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The old doctor is wearing a white lab coat, underneath he wears a white blouse, blue tie, gray dress pants,and has a white chevron mustache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right behind him a taller and bigger build man enters with him, he wears a black men's training long sleeve shirt and sweats, each arm has arm armor cuffs. Unlike the old doctor, he has a black crew cut hair style.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My work takes time and we need to revise for proper information, Dr. Yip” reassured Walt firmly but politely as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when?!” argued Dr. Yip, with his hands in the air “We won't have a lot time before it tries something, you’re supposed to be the best”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is harder since we really don’t know much about it and you know, it's a mythical dragon” joked Walt, trying to calm Dr.Yip’s nerves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He hasn’t eaten either, so it’ll be extra dangerous” Dr.Wil casually adds while reading old notes. Dr. Yip gives her an angry stare, she doesn’t notice or care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will be more difficult than I thought, we're going to need to find a way to revert him back to human form or wait until he cracks on his own” stated Walt to Dr.Wil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do not worry about the feeding, others would handle that once it breaks...As for the talking, there are other methods one can use”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Force is not the preferred method. It can be dangerous just to enter its cage, Captain Hans” mentioned Walt giving a firm stare towards the captain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sedatives are keeping it at bay” argues Captain Hans dismissing Walts worries “Either way we don’t really need him alive, we just need information and an DNA study”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think it knows that already, this thing evaded everything we threw at it” scolded Walt, breaking his patience for the Captain. Walts gestures to the computer screen; which is currently monitoring the cage of the dragon. “It knows all of our game plans, none of us are going in blind, just to gain a lie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...we can’t keep waiting!-” Dr.Yip is cut off in the middle of his tantrum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-tell us what we know, now. Then I’ll decide how we proceed” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“General Grayson!?” Everyone stated. Turning around, shocked that someone was able to enter the room. Without any of them noticing. Yet there stood the older gentlemen, wearing a black uniform with his honorary medals, and black cap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” asked Captain Hans</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was put incharge in gaining information from the so called Dragon” spoke General Grayson, removing his cap revealing his graying hair “We also speculate that this mythical creature, has a part in a group that has recently reappeared”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This establishment is not controlled by the Military, so we’ll have to ask you to leave” snapped Dr.Wil, standing her ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Ms.Wil the-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Its doctor” growled Dr.Wil </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then Dr.Wil, Elenora Winston sent me” announced General Grayson </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Chief Staff of the Unit of Protection Group, why would she get involved?” questioned Dr.Wil full of confusion. The others follow in her reaction except for Walt. Who is frozen in his place, his face turned not to confusion but a cold reaction. No one notices Walt's odd reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I said, they need more information-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Excuse me for a bit” Walt interjects firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! W-we have a lot to do!?-” objected Dr.Yip, but his cries are left to deaf ears.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Just give me a moment” Walt walks out of the room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, <br/>Hopefully I can have a better upload schedule.<br/>I am very happy with this story and where I am leading it, so I will be posting more (don't worry)<br/>Thank you very much for reading. <br/>Criticism is welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Timer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>*Ring...*Ring...*Ring…</p><p>“...Please leave your message after the beep...”</p><p>*Beep*</p><p>“Hey, Ella...it's your twin brother…-”</p><p>^ &amp; ^</p><p>An odd breeze of cold fresh air wakes up Ethan. </p><p>The sky is a mysterious black and purplish with white glowing specks splattered across it. The specks are so far away yet shine a beautiful white, yet Ethan could swear that they change color every time he looks the other way. They turn green, red, yellow, pink, and blue- </p><p>“Hello!” a familiar but not familiar voice echoed all around him.</p><p>Ethan quickly whips his head up to get a better view. Doing that small action Ethan feels the world move on its own, his view blurs the colors of the sky grow and fill his view. Feeling extremely dazed Ethan shuts his eyes tight. </p><p>Slowly reopening his eyes Ethan finds himself standing on his two legs, his body is clothed with a black t-shirt, matching pants, and black shoes stand out from the neon orange dirt he now stands on. Regaining his composure Ethan continued to stare at his torso and legs, not daring to move his head in fear of going dizzy again. </p><p>After not moving for a few minutes which felt like eternity to Ethan. He slowly moves one of his shaky hands to his forehead, removing the sweat and hair from his eyes. Gathering the little of himself remaining, Ethan very gently lifts his head. Finally, having a proper view of his surroundings. He stands on a rocky mountain almost like the Grand Canyon but with features one will compare to an 80s album design. In the distance purple lighting will strike miles away, striking at random times. The sky is still dark as ever, only the stars shining bright of many colors.</p><p>“H-hello?” asked Ethan with a raspy voice due to his throat feeling extremely dry. </p><p>Everything goes still. </p><p>The lighting stays frozen in time. </p><p>The stars stop changing colors. </p><p>Only sound remaining is Ethan's breath and heart beating increasing because of fear. </p><p>A slight rumble is felt beneath Ethans feet. Its sensation grows louder, until the solid ground begins to break behind him. Nothing but silence is heard again. Looking into the open ground behind him Ethan only sees an endless white drop. </p><p>Turning around Ethan is suddenly hit with a huge gust of wind that hits him full force. </p><p>Using his arms to cover his face from the specks of dirt trying to blind him, it even moves him back a few feet. Unfortunately for Ethan, the vicious wind is victorious. It overpowers Ethan; throwing him off a cliff into a white abyss. The fall is slow and the fear of the unknown grows in Ethan. While falling the sky begins to spin in rapid ascension and it soon takes over Ethans eyesight. </p><p>
  <b>*THUD*</b>
</p><p>Ethan awakens from his nightmare, in a cold sweat. He is on the ground, having fallen from the top bunk. Sitting up he sees that the bottom bunk has not been slept in and nothing in the room has been moved. Ethan is still all alone.</p><p>Knock</p><p>Knock </p><p>“Hey Darling!” Lulu shouts from behind the metal door.</p><p>“It's time to work,” said Sy, more considerate of the people's ears around them. </p><p>“I'll be right there!,” Ethan responded. He rushes to gets himself into his new uniform without a second thought, almost falling on the stacked of folders.</p><p>"Hello" Lulu sings as Ethan opens the door.  </p><p>"You look pale, are you feeling alright?" questions Sy with concern. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm just… hungry I guess" Ethan states, quickly brushing his hair using his fingers as a comb.</p><p>"Yes! Let's go get food!" cheered Lulu with a wide smile. </p><p>^^^</p><p>Walt takes another deep breath.</p><p> " I just wanted to tell you to...fuck off....you cannot take this away from me again, like that time 12 years ago. Just because you couldn’t be perfect all the fucking time doesn’t mean you need to do this, to regain a small ounce of recognition!...You know what, I hope you remember what you did, it was fucking pathetic <span>and immature</span>” </p><p>Walt shuts his secret flip phone, dropping it back into its hiding spot, and slamming the drawer shut.</p><p>He sits in his office, alone.</p><p>Contemplating how his group should approach this unbelievable situation. </p><p>Walt is now feeling the pressure. </p><p>He yanks his white hair and rubs his tired old eyes.</p><p>A small brown antique clock lays on his edge of the desk; it begins to mock Walt with every small tik.  </p><p>
  <span>One can say that it's Walts biggest fear at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, I do plan on continuing this story; other responsibilities are preventing me from writing so it might take a while, sorry. </p><p>Thank you so much for your interest in my story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This series will be a long one. </p>
<p>I hope everyone enjoys this series.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading.  (*^*)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>